This invention relates to a locking mechanism for hindering the theft of decorative spokes and similar items placed on wheels.
Decorative spokes are often placed upon the wheels of automobiles and similar vehicles. They are generally held onto the wheel by a simple bolting system which is screwed on over the wheel and hand tightened to hold the spokes in place. Since the wheel is in an open and accessible position when the automobile is parked on a public street, there has been a high theft rate of these items. The thief, in the past, has merely had to firmly grasp the bolt or nut holding the spokes onto the wheel, unscrew the fastening bolt or nut, and make off with the holding bolt or nut and spokes. This has created a great need for a practical locking device for these decorative devices. In addition to preventing theft, it is essential that the locking device, to be commercially practicable, not interfere with the decorative lines of these spoke wheels. Also, since these wheels are largely self-installed, it is desirable for the locking mechanism to be easily installed. The present invention is aimed at providing a maximum hindrance to potential thieves without compromising these other requirements, all in an economical fashion.